Description of the Prior Art
Known tires of this construction, which generally or as a rule are mounted or installed upon rims or wheel bodies that are centrally divided or divided at the side, must be matched or adapted exactly to the pertaining rim both with respect to the inner diameter thereof as well as also with respect to the width of the base thereof. If such a dimensional relationship does not exist, thus the tire can loosen itself and can turn or rotate especially relative to the rim body. This leads to a premature or untimely wear.